Instantánea
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Y como esclavo del destino que ya se ha resignado a ser, suspira con los ojos cerrados y el corazón febril de miedo, y se digna a aparecer una vez más por ese lugar maldito, lleno de ojos que lo persiguen. Se arma de valor, se acerca y formula la preguna.


**********************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro) y el poema, que da nombre al relato. Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

* * *

**INSTANTÁNEA**

_Dime si el tiempo me hará infeliz,_

_si olvidaré tu cara,_

_tus ojos, _

_tus besos,_

_tus labios. _

Se está haciendo daño y no es sólo él quien sufre.

El amor, caprichoso, se ha posado en su corazón como quien no quiere la cosa y lo ha atado a alguien especial. No quería: no era ese el objetivo de su viaje, de su meta y de su reto. Pero ahora tiene un motivo más por el cual vencer, porque tiene a alguien por quién luchar. El amor es así y las mujeres pueden volverte loco con un simple roce de sus delicados dedos o el atisbo de la fragancia del perfume que se enreda en sus cabelleras.

Es el blanco de las burlas de otro y, por si fuera poco, sabe que no será suya para siempre, pero en ese momento no importa. Porque da igual que ella no lo ame con locura, que las piernas no le tiemblen al verlo y que los labios no le duelan al sentirse tan cerca de los suyos y a la vez tan lejos. No importa porque él lo siente por los dos, y la intensidad de esos sentimientos es tal que se alegra de la libertad de ella. Porque sí, el amor no es más que una cadena que lo liga a ella y lo hace prisionero de sus deseos y caprichos.

Y como esclavo del destino que ya se ha resignado a ser, suspira con los ojos cerrados y el corazón febril de miedo, y se digna a aparecer una vez más por ese lugar maldito, lleno de ojos que lo persiguen. Ella no levanta la vista del libro, pero él sabe que lo observa por el rabillo del ojo: intrigada, medio ida.

El pelo le cae alborotado y espeso por los hombros, rebelándose contra el desenfadado moño que se enreda en su nuca, y se ve más hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos brillan, concentrados. No es perfecta, ni siquiera resalta entre la multitud de libros que la rodean: no es Fleur, ni de lejos, ni Chang, con sus rasgos exóticos, ni la muchacha que deja en su tierra, ni siquiera puede compararse con la fiereza de la más pequeña de los hermanos pelirrojos; pero tiene algo único que la hace infinitamente más especial que todas las chicas del castillo juntas, algo indescriptible, pero a la vez inconfundible, que le brilla en el rostro con fervor y acaricia su lengua, untándose en su voz.

Así que lo hace.

Se arma de valor, se acerca y formula la pregunta. Y espera con el corazón encogido, preparado para salir derrotado, tal y como ha visto que sucede en su cabeza un centenar de veces; cada noche, para ser exactos.

Pero ella murmura un sí y él enrojece de alegría, mientras olvida su timidez y se sienta a su lado y deja que hable por los codos.

Y deja apartado en el fondo de su mente la idea que ha ido germinando con el paso de los días: con el tiempo, cuando se haya ido y ya no esté a su lado, ella lo olvidará, amará a otro, al que ya ama, y él pasará al olvido; mientras que él no será capaz de olvidar ese ser imperfecto que lo llena en todos los sentidos.

Feliz por el momento, se da cuenta de la realidad que vive: él, Viktor Krum, es esclavo de sus propios sentimientos por una niña de extraño nombre y aguda inteligencia.

Y decide vivir como si fuera a morir mañana.

_Dime si el instante capturado_

_se esfumará entre la niebla_

_que envuelve tu mirada_

_de ese halo de misterio;_

_si las caricias son pasajeras_

_y las palabras,_

_puñaladas._

_O mejor no lo hagas,_

_porque este momento,_

_esta instantánea…_

…_es nuestra._

* * *

**Esta viñeta brotó de repente, en un impulso súbito después de leer el poema que la acompaña, que yo misma había escrito hacía un par o tres de semanas y estaba repasando en busca de faltas de ortografía y demás fallos. Y mientras la leía me dije: tengo que escribir algo con esto, lo que sea, porque en ese momento mi cabeza parecía una esponja que asimilaba cualquier indicio de la inspiración en la que no creo demasiado. Fue entonces cuando Krum se apareció frente a mis ojos y me dijo que él merecía ser el protagonista. Y le hice caso.**

**No, no estoy loca.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por el inminente fin del Proyecto Cassie, ya que después me pondré a tope con mis siguientes proyectos y son tres: el Proyecto Constelación, el Proyecto Kyriad Trouville y el Proyecto Queen.**

**¡Qué ilusión!**

******Si os aburrís podéis dejarme un comentario. O pasaros por mi blog. Y dejar un comentario. Eso siempre anima y me pone de buen humor. ****Un poco de vuestro amor no me iría mal.**

**Con amor,**

**Ellie.**


End file.
